Searching for Answers
by detoj
Summary: Harry disappeared in his fifth year. Ginny a year later. In their seventh year, Ron and Hermione are about to discover that their long-held beliefs of good and evil are not as clear cut as they once seemed. What could be worse than Voldemort? And just wha
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: This is an experimental story.  I started it during class one day, and I have no idea where it will be going.  I'm not even sure when or if it will ever be finished (assuming I continue writing it).  Right now, I'm just trying to get an idea of whether or not it's worth continuing.  These two chapters are all I have done right now, so please let me know if I should continue.  Thanks! And Enjoy!  (By the way, I started this before OotP came out, so anything that contradicts what is in that book just ignore.  Thanks!)

Searching for Answers

_~Prologue~_

            It was the rain that woke him.  He slowly sat up, trying to ignore the pain produced from stretching muscles cramped from lying on the hard wooden floor.  The man looked around at his surroundings.  Through the haze of rain, he could see his companion's sleeping face.  She looked relaxed, a drastic change from the cold, guarded façade she usually wore.  The rain had plastered her long auburn hair to her face, barely covering the angry red scar that ran down her cheek, marring her otherwise lovely face.  As if she could feel his eyes on her, she shifted her body in her sleep, moving her face out of his line of sight.  

            Sighing, he stood up quietly so as not to wake her.  As much as he hated to admit it, she deserved a peaceful rest after what she had gone through.  After what _they_ had gone through.  To either side of the small rail cart they were riding in stretched the rolling hills of northern Scotland.  Behind him lay miles upon miles of traveled track.  In front of him lay their destination.  They had been trained not to show emotion, but he could not help himself.  He was scared.  It had been six years, he reminded himself.  They probably didn't even remember him.  Why the One had decided to send him, he'll never understand.  And with _her_ of all people!  The One knew their history, and yet It still decided to send the two of them together on this mission.  He sighed again, melancholy thoughts drifting through his head.

            "Potter?"  The voice startled him out of his reverie.  He turned to look at the woman in the cart with him.  She had obviously just woken up, if her sleep-heavy eyes were any indication.  She was getting rusty, he thought as he took in her semi-alert expression.  Just a few weeks ago and she would have been awake instantly the moment he first sat up.  He must have been staring at her for quite some time, because she gave him a concerned look.  "Harry?"  He could hear the worry in her voice.  Now he was positive she was out of practice; he would not normally be able to detect feeling of any kind in her voice.

            "I'm fine, Ginny," he replied shortly, "and from now on, don't use our names.  We're getting close to the destination."

            "Yes, sir."

            "And please, I've told you to drop the 'sir.'  We've known each other too long and been through too much for such formality."

            "But you're my superior," she said with a bit of a bite in her voice.  "How am I supposed to address you?"  He let out a heavy sigh.

            "Let's just use the aliases we agreed upon," he replied wearily, "when we arrive, we'll have to use them anyway.  Might as well start now so we don't slip up later on."

            "Fine, _Odin_.  But I'm telling you right now: I am _not_ happy with this mission."

            "The feeling is mutual, _Freya_, trust me.  But if you feel like complaining, go ahead and complain to the One.  Or better yet, the Coven.  Maybe they'll overrule It."  He could see the look of horror pass over her face as he chuckled.

            "No thanks," Ginny—Freya—said emphatically, "I'll take my chances with you over the Coven any day."

            "Really?  And here I was thinking you didn't like me."  She said nothing as she turned away to look out over the moors of Scotland.  Harry—Odin—could feel the semi-jovial atmosphere leave and be replaced with the hostile tension that usually dominated the air whenever they were together.  If this was any indication of what the rest of their mission was going to be like, he most definitely was _not_ looking forward to it.  Ginny was just as much a mystery to him now as she was five years ago when she first entered the Circle.  He could not imagine having to teach little kids with her—for _every_ day of the next year.  As the sun rose over the horizon, both Harry and Ginny got their first glimpse of their destination.  The dawn light glinted off the roof and turrets, casting an ominous shadow over the building. It had been six years for him, although only two had passed for everyone else.  He had changed quite a bit over the years, both mentally and physically, but as the cart slowly made its way towards the small town at the foot of the castle, he got the same tingle in his spine that he had always gotten as he looked up at the magnificent sight.  With a small sigh, he accepted the inevitable: Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts, and he was no longer the student he used to be.


	2. Chapter 1

Searching for Answers

_~Chapter One~_

            Ronald Weasley was in a great mood as he walked through the barrier at King's Cross.  It was his final year at Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he could barely contain his emotions.  Just ten more months and he would be a fully trained and qualified wizard.  World beware, he thought with a wry grin.  It was almost eleven o'clock, and so the platform was virtually empty except for the occasional late student like himself.  As he walked closer, his eyes fell upon the glistening scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express.  Multi-colored smoke rose out of the top of the train, signaling the approaching departure.  Ron grinned at the sight of the smoke, one of the many new products on the market thanks to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  Fred and George had, after graduating almost two years ago, finally started up their shop.  What had begun with a few simple jokes had quickly grown to sell everything from Lawn Head ("Guaranteed To Make Your Hair Grow Greener And More Lush Than Ever Before!") to Terrible Tarantula Legs ("Blow Up Some Fun In Potions Class!  Just Three Legs And You'll Have A '_Blast_!'").  The Ever-Lasting Colorful Fire Logs, while not a prank or as dangerous as some of the other products, were very popular.  Many private citizens had bought them as well as the railroad companies, including the Hogwarts Express.  The logs had been WWW's first big hit, and they helped to make Fred and George the businessmen they were today.

            The sound of the train's horn shook Ron out of his thoughts.  He turned to say goodbye to his mother.  She had tears in her eyes; it was the last time she would be able to watch her child go off to school.

            "Please, Ron, be careful," his mother asked.  Her eyes desperately pleaded with his.  Ron understood almost perfectly how she felt; he had lost his best friend and his sister, while she had lost her daughter and surrogate son.

            "I will," he promised, "I'll see you for Christmas holidays, Mum."  And with that, he boarded the train to Hogwarts.  There was no one else to say goodbye to.  His father and Percy had been called to work at the Ministry, and Bill and Charlie were both at their own jobs in Egypt and Romania.  Fred and George were still over at the WWW factory in London.  As for Ginny, she had disappeared last year before school started.  Just like Harry.  They both went mysteriously missing before their fifth years.  Ron had just started to accept that Harry was gone, and probably wouldn't be coming back, when Ginny disappeared as well.  He had always been close to his sister, and so her vanishing finally pushed him over the edge.  It was only with Hermione's help that he was able to shake off his depression and get on with his life.  Hermione.  He couldn't stop thinking of her.  She had been there with him for so long, that when she left to go back home he didn't know what he was supposed to do.  As cliché as it sounds, even to Ron's notoriously dense mind, he was lost without her.

            "Ron!"  He looked up from heaving his trunk down the aisle only to see the object of his thoughts coming towards him.  His face broke into a grin at the sight of her coming barreling into him.  As he tightly wrapped his arms around her small body, he noticed that although Hermione's brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, some frizzy strands had escaped their confinement.  Ron had to fight the urge to put them back into their proper place.  As she pulled away, he saw her looking up sympathetically into his face.  Harry and Ginny's disappearances had affected her strongly too, but she had bravely carried on.  She had always been the strong one between them, and Ron wasn't ashamed to admit it.  "How are you?" she asked.

            "Now that I'm here with you on my way back to Hogwarts, I'll be just fine."  She smiled.  Ron glanced down to pick his trunk back up, but as he did something shiny caught his eye.  He studied the silver badge for a few moments, proudly taking in the words _Head Girl_ that were engraved on the surface.  He raised his head to look back at her, and noticed her blushing face.  She had noticed him staring.  "Congratulations, Hermione!  I always knew it would happen to you!" he said while grinning.  

            "Thanks, Ron.  I really wasn't sure if it would be me or not.  I mean, I've heard there are lots of great witches in Ravenclaw, and even a few in Slytherin, and that Morag MacDougal in Hufflepuff was—"

            "Hermione, you're rambling"

            "—getting great marks this past term and so I—what?"  She blinked. "Oh, sorry Ron."  He just grinned.

            "It's okay, Hermione.  You may not believe it, but you truly are the greatest witch I've ever met.  No one deserves to be Head Girl more than you."  She smiled at him.  "Come on, let's go grab a compartment.  Besides, I'm starving.  Where's the witch with the food cart?"  She looked after him with a slight smile on her face as he went in search of something to feed himself.  A couple of hours later, they were both fast asleep with a small collection of Chocolate Frog and Pumpkin Pastry wrappers strewn around them.  They were jolted awake as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.  As they pulled on their robes and gathered their things, neither Ron nor Hermione noticed the small rail cart at the side of the track.  Following the crowd of black-robed students, they approached the large oak doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

*          *            *

            Harry watched uninterested as the doors to the Great Hall burst open, hordes of children dressed in black streaming forth.  From his place at the staff table in the front of the room, he could see the students catching up with their friends.  He watched, bored, until two very familiar looking students entered.  One was a tall and lanky redheaded boy; the other was a shorter girl with brown hair and an armful of books.  Harry may not have seen them for six years, but he hadn't been their best friend for the first five years of his schooling without learning to recognize Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  Beside him, he felt Ginny sit up stiffly.  She had obviously recognized her brother and her friend as well.  Other than a slight tension in their stance, neither Harry nor Ginny showed any sign of recognition.  They were too well trained to allow any emotion to show that they didn't want to be shown.  It is amazing what a few nights of good sleep could do to enhance one's training.  Harry could tell there was a huge difference between the Ginny sitting beside him and the Ginny he had arrived at the school with.  

The woman currently sitting next to him was one that was not to be messed with.  He may have had an extra year of training, but when it came to hand-to-hand combat, she was not one to be trifled with, which he had learned the hard way after ending up on his rear end on more than one occasion.  However, even with all the chances he got to study the floor, they were still pretty evenly matched.  She even surpassed him in speed and agility, but he had the upper hand when it came to raw power.  All in all, they complemented each other wonderfully in a battle, which is probably why the One sent them together on the mission, he thought.  

Harry was so caught up in his assessment of Ginny's capabilities that he didn't realize the Sorting was over until the food appeared on the golden plate in front of him.  Surprised, he whipped his wand out and had the beginnings of a curse on his lips when he realized he was about to make his mashed potatoes fly into the third-year Slytherins at the table nearest to his seat.  Those who saw his almost-outburst looked at him curiously.  He heard a chuckle nearby and turned to see Ginny smirking at him.

"A little jumpy, are we?"  A glare from Harry shut her up, although she still wore a slight grin on her face.  She knew he wouldn't do anything to her, not while they were in front of the entire school and staff and especially not while she had the usual array of weapons strapped to various parts of her body, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

He turned back to his food, but as he did he noticed Dumbledore was looking at him with a strange expression on his face that Harry had trouble deciphering.  That in itself was a bit weird, for he prided himself on his ability to read people through their expressions.  When he noticed Harry looking at him, Dumbledore quickly glanced away.  Harry prodded Ginny inconspicuously under the table.  Slightly annoyed at being poked, she looked up.  "What?" she snapped.  Upon seeing his serious expression, however, she quickly got businesslike.  "What is it?" she repeated.

"I need to talk to you after the feast."  She gave him a curious look, but didn't say anything.  She knew better than to discuss things that might have to do with their mission in front of others.  Her mind full of thoughts, she went back to her food.  Several dishes later, Dumbledore finally stood up as the meal cleared itself to give the start of year speech.  Once the Hall became as quiet as it would ever get, he began.

"I'd like to start out by welcoming our returning and beginning students to Hogwarts.  I see some of our newest faces in the crowd are looking a bit tired, so I'll keep this short.  The caretaker, Mr. Filch, has decided to add the entire product line of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to the list of forbidden items."  Harry gave a slight smile as several groans, mostly from the Gryffindor table, echoed throughout the room.  Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore continued, "To view the entire list of objects that will earn you a detention or worse, please see Mr. Filch.  

"In other news, we here at Hogwarts have decided to do something a little different with the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.  Since Professor Lambert decided to take a leave of absence this year due to her new baby girl, we once again have new professors.  This year's co-teachers will be a husband and wife couple, so please give a warm welcome to Hogwarts' newest members of the staff, Professors Odin and Freya Periwinkle!"  Harry and Ginny each gave a small wave from where they sat as a smattering of applause (and whispers) sounded in the Great Hall.  Even though it was part of their mission, Harry still winced as Dumbledore introduced them as husband and wife.  Pretending to be Ginny's "loving husband" was an act he was definitely not going to relish.  Professor Dumbledore continued with his speech, which consisted of reminding the students of the rules, before sending the horde of children to their respective dormitories.  

Harry followed the students, wanting to talk with Ginny about Dumbledore's peculiar behavior before crashing onto the couch in their rooms.  Ginny, of course, would get the bed.  Ginny did not seem to find anything strange about the Headmaster, but she grudgingly agreed to keep her eyes open.  When he was finally able to collapse onto his makeshift bed, he ended up tossing and turning all night, dreaming about the mission, Ginny, Dumbledore, the One, his old friends, and anything else that popped into his sleeping mind.  All in all, it was not the relaxing night before his first class he had hoped for.


End file.
